


Intertwined Souls Of Love

by nuralishahtibor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Idiots in Love, Kryptonian Biology, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Magical Pregnancy, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Sex, Torture, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuralishahtibor/pseuds/nuralishahtibor
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. And for Kara and Lena, their journey has just begun. Consummating their love for each other and an argument that lead to Lena's kidnapping, Kara learns that her lover was carrying the most precious thing that has both souls fighting for the very right to be happy and live happily ever after. But nothing is ever simple is it? A baby on the way and the two most evil Luthors still on the loose, Kara and Lena will have to fight with their bare souls to protect the one miracle that brings them closer together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Intertwined Souls Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote fanfics in the past but it has been years since I took a break from writing and finally have the courage to come back and pursue my love for writing fanfics. This is my first fic in 5 years and hopefully with some patience and time, I'll bring this story to life the best I can and comments are welcomed to give this story its love and tender care. Thank you everyone :)

The tv played in the background of the whitewashed walls in the waiting room. Night had befallen over the past hour and the lights were dimmed significantly as doctors and nurses shuffled through the hallways of the hospital. It was obvious for Kara Danvers; she had been left alone in the small waiting area as not every day does the resident city superhero was placed there. Kara, still covered in blood, wrapped her cape around herself, stared at the tv playing Scooby-Doo. She was exhausted no doubt, but her mind was ever awake with the thoughts that ran through her head.

This was all her fault. Had she stayed, none of this would have happened. Had she never started a fight, the person of her heart and soul wouldn’t be in the Operating Room right now. They would have been home, being unhealthy with Potstickers and Ice cream watching Disney movies of her choice. She had tried and tried over and over again to make up for the mistakes she made, to pull the relationship together, yet her anger got the best of her in all the wrong ways. And now, she didn’t know if she would be able to get that chance to say how sorry she was as the woman she loved so much lay dying.

Lena Luthor.

Her best friend. Her best friend turned lover. Her everything. Lena had saved her life from Kryptonite weeks ago, doing all that she could to repair their broken friendship even when everyone else shut her out. Alex was the worse when it came to Lena spending time with Kara. She would scream and throw fits at Lena constantly for her mistakes, insulting her over every little detail that Lena had done in the past. But when it came down to her saving Kara’s life, that wasn’t even enough to satisfy Alex. Kelly stood on the sidelines, knowing she was in a relationship with Alex, she chose to sit it out rather than stand up for Lena against her girlfriend. J’onn was just as silent but approved of Lena being around as a friend to him.

Nia, Brainy and even Eliza whom Kara had called to talk to approved of Lena for everyone makes mistakes and deserved chances to be a better person. Sam and Andrea always remained loyal friends to Lena despite the problems of the past. Kara even thought that somewhere deep in Andrea’s heart, Andrea still loved Lena even though Kara knew Lena’s heart was given to her the day they saved the world together. And Kara brought herself back to the surroundings she stayed within, waiting patiently alone for the news of her lover to make back to her.

She didn’t call her sister, either all of her friends, refusing to hear the words of her sister especially to let Lena die and atone for all of her mistakes. She was afraid that Alex would never be able to forgive Lena in this lifetime, and even if that was the case, Kara would cut Alex out if she needed to. Lena was not evil, and both of them were at fault, to begin with. They hurt one another and they fixed their relationship together. They came out stronger than ever. Kara began to sob as that ideal came crashing to the floor as she remembered the night their argument took a turn for the worst…

_“Kara! Stop! We can’t keep living in fear. My lunatic brother and mother are still out there, and we will catch them sooner or later! But I can’t stand the fact that you’re spending most of the nights flying around the city looking for a needle in a haystack when I need you home here with me!” Tears were streaming down the side of Lena’s face, arms crossed as she looked at Kara with pain and heartache._

_“As long as they're still out there, we will never be safe. Alex refuses to help me because she can’t see past her hatred of you for whatever reason and I need to keep you safe! I… I can’t lose you, Lena! Why can’t you understand that?”_

_Kara threw her hands up in the air, hoping that Lena would see reason, but the argument was heading nowhere. The silence that filled the air had Kara regretting her words slowly, seeing as more tears flooded down the side of Lena’s pale skin. For some reason, Kara hadn’t noticed before that her lover was sweating, her emotions had amped up ten folds, unlike the weeks before when they were dishing out their problems and emotions. Lena had always been the practical one, the calm and collected person out of the two of them, but now Lena seemed to be an emotional wreck._

_“Then leave… if you think what you’re doing is best… then go… I’m tired of arguing. See you whenever I see you… or maybe never…” Lena wipes her tears, walking towards her bedroom as Kara’s heart breaks at the scene._

_“Lena…”_

_Too late. The doors closed on her as she was left standing in the living room alone. Everyone had shut her out. She was only trying to protect her. To keep her safe. But what she didn’t understand was the point Lena was trying to make. It could take months… may be years before she would ever catch Lex again. Maybe her reasoning was wrong. Her mind was a mess, and she did what Lena had told her to do._

_She left to clear her head._

And that’s how Kara ended up sitting in the ER 72 hours later. That very same night she left the penthouse to clear her head was the night Lex had stormed into Lena’s bedroom, kidnapping her in the dead of night. He was swift as the wind, leaving no trace of forceful entry. Just a note laying on the crumpled sheets with his signature. Kara had scrambled afterward, searching every corner and every street looking for her lost lover, even going as far as to barging into Alex’s apartment.

Everyone turned their backs on her, Lena’s betrayal of Myriad and her side project which failed from Lex’s tinkering. Hate and pain sufficed within Kara’s heart, her anger growing from all her friends leaving her on the sidelines to find Lena on her own. Unbeknownst to herself, her heat vision appeared, almost blasting through the walls of the hospital when the knock on the wall brought her back to the land of the living. Kara whipped her head around to find the doctor standing before her, tired eyes unafraid of the way Kara was looking.

“I know this is a difficult time for you Supergirl, but I believe blasting the walls of the hospital would only injure more patients. And knowing the heart of gold that you have; I trust that wouldn’t be the case.” Kara was stunned but apologetic from the core.

“I… I’m so sorry doctor. I… never…”

“It’s okay. I understand what it feels like to be in pain and anger. I’ve seen many in here with the same emotions such as yours. And judging by the love I can tell that you have for Ms. Luthor, she would be a lucky woman to have your love.”

“No doc… it’s me who’s lucky to have her love… and I broke her…” Kara sniffled slightly, confessing her mistake subtly to the good doctor.

“Whatever happened between the two of you is none of my business Supergirl… as a doctor, I’m not supposed to say much but as a thankful parent to my daughter whom you saved last year from that burning school bus, the best way to repair a relationship is to talk to her when she’s awake.”

Kara stood up abruptly, the chair she was seated in flipped backward, her eyes wide in fear. “Oh my god… is she okay? Is she alive? How is she?”

The doctor gave Kara a small, tired smile, bringing the clipboard up to her line of view. “She’s alive yes. Her injuries were severe but nothing that we couldn’t fix. 7 broken ribs, lacerations to her back, and broken wrists. Her wrists were a clean break but with therapy and time, she should be back to doing work in no time. But we did find something particular that we need to discuss with you Supergirl.”

Kara hung her head low, blaming herself for the injuries Lena had sustained under her brother’s torture. “Supergirl… when was the last time Ms. Luthor was… sexually active?” Kara snapped her head up, clearly taken aback by the blunt question directed towards her, one that had her blushing from head to toe.

“Uhhh… is that appropriate doc?”

“In a way yes. From the test we ran, your answer would help clarify our results.”

“8 weeks ago… was Ummm the… last time… we Ummm you know… did it…” Kara couldn’t look the doctor in the eye, hiding all the other times Lena and her had mind-blowing sex in her office or her apartment. But if she had to put it in such a way, the first time they had consummated their love was when they saved the world. The day Lena had stepped in the line of fire for her, Kryptonite to her neck to save her life.

“Supergirl… to put it simply, Ms. Luthor is pregnant. And despite all the torture inflicted upon her, the child growing in her womb is healthy as ever. Untouched and unharmed. Even with the amount of stress placed on her physical body, it’s beyond a miracle the child is still alive. And our only conclusion to that is that it's part human and part… you.”

Pregnant. Lena was pregnant. With her child. And she had no idea how it was even possible. She was a Kryptonian. She was unable to have children of her own. Not even Kal could, and he was trying hard with Lois to have a child of their own.

“Supergirl?”

“How…? How is that possible?” Kara looked at the doctor, expecting answers that she knew the good doctor wouldn’t be able to tell her.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that for you Supergirl. All I know is that the child is healthy and probably it would be best to discuss it with someone who understands your biology better than the doctors in this hospital. Would you like to sit with her?”

Kara could only nod, following the doctor towards the room Lena was held in. Kara was at a loss for words, unable to comprehend the fact that Lena was with the child. Her child. Lena would never cheat and the only person she knew Lena was having mind-blowing sex with was her. She would have to make a trip to see Kal for answers, but for now, Lena needed her more than ever.

Kara stumbles forward, catching herself before coming to a stop before the good doctor. The door was opened slightly for Kara to catch a glimpse of the pale white sheets that covered Lena’s legs.

“She should be awake in a couple of hours. I suggest you take a shower in the bathroom to the left and I’ll have one of the nurses pass you some civilian clothing then your suit Supergirl. We will do our best to keep the paparazzi away and any information regarding your stay here with Ms. Luthor is strictly confidential.”

“Thank you… for… everything.” Kara smiles briefly, looking at the doctor before walking into the room.

“Anytime Supergirl.” The door closes softly behind her.

A chair was prepared for her next to the bed Lena was situated in. Kara took a seat, her hands immediately reaching for Lena’s as her eyes cast their way towards her lover’s face. The bruises were ever prominent, her right eye swollen from being punched in the face whilst the rest of her body was covered from head to toe. Both her wrists were placed in a cast, and Kara felt her heartbreak all over again.

The one thing that intrigued her evermore was what lay within her lovers’ belly. Using her vision, Kara searched Lena’s abdomen, finding the tiny being that lay within. It was tiny, the size of a bean, and Kara felt the warm tears she held flow freely. Lena’s belly was sticking out, not too big but a small bump that she hadn’t realized before. And that’s when it all clicked. Lena was feeling sick, her skin pale and sweaty when she argued with her the night she was taken. Lena probably didn’t realize it but when she thought back to it, their child Lena carried was the cause of Lena’s emotions fluctuating and perhaps the vomiting she had during the night after rounds of sex.

“God Lena… I’m so sorry I didn’t catch it. I’m so sorry my love…” Kara bent over, kissing her lover's casted hands. “Please forgive me for leaving you both baby. This is all my fault. I swear if you let me, I will never leave the two of you again. Ever! I swear upon my life I will never leave the two of you again.”

Kara cried again, sobbing into her lover’s hands. A soft thud had Kara on high alert, whipping her head around to face the two people she never expected to see.

“Kal? Lois?”


End file.
